


In Want of Family

by Codename_Mallory_Grace



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Parents, Episodic Fic, Final Fantasy XV Kink Meme, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Mentioned minor character deaths, Nanny!Gladio, Not Beta Read, Single Parent!Ignis, Young Noctis Lucis Caelum, Young Prompto Argentum, like so much fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codename_Mallory_Grace/pseuds/Codename_Mallory_Grace
Summary: Suddenly coming to care for two young boys, Noctis and Prompto, and starting a new job, Ignis Scientia needs help.Gladiolus Amicitia is not the typical nanny, but boys love him all the more for it, so Ignis decides to trust and relies on him.In the course of a year, Ignis' family grows from one to three to four and he wouldn't have it any other way.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	1. Summer: Hired!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Gladio meet, and three become four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started out as a fill for [this kink meme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=11342906#cmt11342906) and was meant to be no longer than 5k words, but it got quickly out of hand. I'm not sure I stuck to the prompt exactly, but I hope the OP, if they read this, and everyone else enjoys!

Ignis Scientia never planned to become a father. He liked children well enough from a distance. He was always polite and kind, but never overly familiar. He cared little for the constant chaos that came with a life with children and it held no place in his orderly life. Marriage was something else he never planned for, and even if it was, the “traditional” method of having children was out of the question. But if he must have children, he wanted a dedicated partner by his side to share the work to raise these hypothetical children because once Ignis starts something, he would see it to near perfection, if not perfection itself.

Children turned out not-so hypothetical in his life.

He was 27 year old, worked as an editorial assistant at a publishing firm, owed plenty of money due to college loans, rented the small half of a tiny duplex, and now the father of two eight year old boys: Noctis and Prompto Scientia.

He didn’t want to be a father, but he was, and he wasn’t letting these boys, though they resemble monsters at times, live anything less than the finest childhood he could provide for them. Anything less would be irresponsible and not what these boys deserved. He read as many bedtimes stories with silly voices as they requested. He used coupons and bargained for fresh ingredients for a nutrient-rich and balanced meal (despite their best efforts to avoid certain foods). He drank extra cups of coffee to stay focused and help them on any projects that required more finesse Noctis and Prompto were capable of.

At least that is what he would do if he had the opportunity. As is, he rarely got home before nine, barely had any time for the boys. Five months of a new life where Ignis could probably calculate the minutes he has had with the boys since he adopted them. An unfortunate consequence of his new job, not completely removed from his previous one, but his new boss seemed to hold something against him. His schedule was often doubled, and sometimes tripled, booked. Relying on babysitters was the only way he knew his boys would be safe, however negligent as they continued to prove.

He was not ignorant of his sons’ concerning habits of playing angels, then acting like devils, but it did not and could not excuse the sitters’ negligence. One forgot to give the boys lunch and dinner, others spent the entire day talking with their girlfriend, and several had said the wrong thing to the boys, which almost always had them crying until he got a phone call requesting he come home. He always did come home, but once the crisis was stopped, the babysitter sent home, and boys playing by themselves, he always returned to work in his home office. He needed to work to support all three of them.

All four, if he went through with his latest idea.

As the school year came to a close and all those free summer hours looming in their future (he couldn’t get Noctis or Prompto interested in any summer school or programs) Ignis searched the classifieds for a nanny. He had few, but important criteria: they must be invested in children and want to be near them, be willing to be mean and strict with his cherub-face troublemakers, and must be liked by the boys for Ignis to even consider hiring them. That last one broke the proverbial-camel’s back on a few promising nannies.

Then he unearthed an ad that was almost too perfect to be true: a low rate that suited Ignis’ already stretched budget, years of experience both within a company called Glaive Caretakers and by himself, hoped and liked to train and push children to their best even when they couldn’t see potential in themselves, willing to work with parents (the word stung Ignis’ heart) to find the best role in the family for the children.

To Ignis, this built an image of a strict, but fair person, something Ignis wasn’t always. Either as make up for the lack of his attention or as lack of conviction to be strict with these boys, Ignis gave into the few requests they had easily. This nanny could be a grounding force for the family, so he emailed the nanny, Gladiolus Amicitia, right away.

The name originally made him pause, as he considered any relations to Clarus Amicitia from his previous work, but the man had only mentioned a young daughter, Iris, to Ignis whenever the topic of children came up. He highly doubted Mr. Clarus had an older daughter that he failed to mention because the man loved to dote.

Even through email conversations, Gladiolus came across as very charming. She seemingly had an answer for any and every concern Ignis threw at her. Her questions about Noctis and Prompto were curious and seemed like genuine interest. Ignis held tentative hope as they arranged an in-person interview the following weekend to meet themselves and introduce herself to Noctis and Prompto, the biggest hurdle.

The day of the meeting started out as difficult as Ignis imagined. Noctis didn’t want to meet another nanny, and Prompto wanted whatever Noctis wanted, though his laughs betrayed his growing interest. The two staged a sit-in inside their room. Only bribes of the sweetest and fluffiest pancakes with absolutely no veggies got them out of the room. Another bribe of hot chocolate got them appropriately dressed for going out. With his lack of bargaining skills against two eight year olds, it was wonder he ever made deals in favor of his own company.

“Dewe hafta meet the neyew naanny?” Noctis wasted no time digging into his breakfast, normally rude when their guest hadn’t arrived yet, but Ignis let it slide this once.

She was not late by any means anyways.

Ignis just hoped a stomach-filled child would be more pleasant that a starving one. Together, they consumed four pancakes with far too much syrup and whip cream. Two more sat at the fourth table setting across from the boys and to Ignis’, who sat at the head of the table, right. Prompto drew a chocobo with chocolate syrup on one pancake while Noctis, before Ignis knew what he was doing, wrote hope you don’t suck. When he went to remove it or smudge it into no words, Noctis grabbed his hand, so he left it and wished the nanny would understand or have a strange sense of humor.

“Please swallow before talking.” Ignis held up Noctis’ mug as the boy struggled to swallow his last bite.

“She’s going to be so boring. Just like the others.”

Ignis wasn’t sure how extreme Noctis’ pessimism became, but he didn’t want the eight year old dismissing everything and everyone like this. He could at least wait until he was twenty before giving up hope on the world.

“I think this one will be different, Noctis. She sounds like a good fit for you two and our family.”

“So, boring.”

“Noctis.”

“Do you think she likes chocobos? Does she have any as pets? Would she let us ride them?” Prompto bounced in his seat. The pancakes, hot chocolate, and gallon of syrup Prompto buried his pancakes under have taken their effect on his already hyper son.

“I’m not sure, Prompto, but you could nicely ask.”

He didn’t think it possible, but Prompto’s smile grew tenfold, “I wanna ride a chocobo!”

“What about a cat? Would she let us get a cat?” Noctis looked the most interested he’d been about this whole affair.

“Dude! A chocobo would be so much better!”

“But cats are cuter than chocobos.”

“You _did not_ just say that!”

Before food could go flying, and it could with this argument, Ignis stepped in, “Now, now. I don’t know her preference for animals, maybe she likes one more than the other or likes both equally, but no matter what, we can’t have a pet of any kind.”

Noctis’ bored look came back with a pout. “Then what’s even the point?”

“She could take you to the cat shelter if you ask,” Ignis said, in vain as it did nothing for Noctis’ apathetic mood.

“Excuse me,” a deep and gruff voice called from over Ignis’ shoulder, “are you the Scientia family?”

In unison Ignis and his son turned towards a, frankly, behemoth figure of a man standing there in a button-down and jeans. His long brown hair was tied into a ponytail that laid over his shoulders. He carried a bulky messenger bag with a familiar book shape pressed against the outermost pockets. His smile, gentle and unsure, faltered the longer Ignis sat there, and it was his cue that he was being undeniably rude.

“Yes, that is us. How can we help you?”

“I’m glad I found ya. I’m Gladiolus, the nanny.”

“You’re a nanny?” Noctis accusingly said exactly what Ignis thought but never dared speak.

“Uh, yeah? I’ve got an interview with Ignis Scientia about his sons Prompto and Noctis Scientia.”

“That’s us!” Prompto said. “But you’re not a girl.”

“Nope. Why?'' The nanny, Gladiolus, looked away from the two shocked children and met eyes with Ignis, who inhaled too quickly. Firstly, now knowing who the man clearly was, it dawned on Ignis how incredibly handsome the man was. Rugged but clean, broad shoulders ready for a good hug or nice shoulder-pillow, warm eyes that shined with sincerity. Secondly, for his clear mistake, assumption really.

How do you tell a person this masculine you imagined as much more feminine? Because Ignis clearly failed, “I, er, well, to be frank, I was expecting a woman.”

Ignis added good natured to his growing list of why this man was so attractive as Gladiolus sheepishly smiled and scratched the back of his head, “Gotcha, it’s the name, ain’t it? Sounds like a girl’s and all.”

“It’s not that it’s not a lovely name. Just doesn’t seem to…”

“Fit me? Yeah I get that a lot. Blame my mom. She loved flowers too much to not name her kids after flowers.”

“Ah.”

“Is it alright that I’m not a woman?” Gladiolus’ smooth voice turned hesitant.

“Yes,” he said too quickly. “Truly, it doesn’t really matter to me if you are male, female, or in between, just as long as you like and are good at taking care of kids.” Ignis felt his ill habit of rambling far longer than needed, which only really happened when he was stressed, frantic, or, apparently, flustered by an unexpected good-looking man.

“Sweet. Mind if I sit down?”

“No, of course not.” Ignis stood up and pulled out the remaining seat for him. “Here you are. I hope you…” Ignis recalled the chocolate message and imagined an earthquake swallowing him up here and now, “like pancakes.”

“Sure do. Thanks for ordering,” he said and Ignis caught his look at the message and wished he was more firm with Noctis. His only acknowledgment was a grunt that sounded like it could be a laugh. “So you, guys are Prompto and Noctis?”

“I’m Prompto and that’s Noct. Do you have a chocobo?”

“Can’t say I do,” Gladiolus answered honestly to Prompto’s visible disappointment, but he recovered easily, “but I know a guy who runs a chocobo post, where you can rent and race chocobos.”

“Really? Can you take us there! I wanna ride a chocobo!”

“Sure, if you’re dad’s cool with it.”

“Please, Iggy? Please, please, pretty please?”

“I’ll think about it for your birthday.”

“But that’s so far away! It’s like… a million years away.”

“Only five months,” Ignis can’t help the smile at Prompto’s defeated look. It’s gone as soon as he looks over to Noctis. “Please put the phone away.”

Ignis never thought ill of the deceased, especially so soon after, but he questioned daily if Mr. Regis should have let his eight year old son have a smartphone, which naturally made Prompto want one.

“I’m done with breakfast. And I need to beat this dungeon. Prom, help me.”

“You got it! Do you play…?” Prompto asked.

“Call me Gladio, and what game are you playing?”

“King’s Knight.” Noctis doesn’t look up from his screen, which where a lot of monsters are apparently dying at his hands.

“Yeah, I got that game downloaded. Don’t got much time to play it, but I’m level 23.”

“Really?” Noctis squinted at Gladiolus much like how Mr. Regis did when Noctis told a likely lie.

“Really.”

“Then you can help us with this dungeon,” he said in a tone that left little room for argument.

“I’ll add you to the party,” Prompto said. “What’s your friend code?”

Ignis placed his fork down and directly addressed the boy, “Noctis, you should ask before presuming he’ll want to play right now.”

“He’s going to be our nanny, right? He has to play with us.”

“That’s not quite how it works.”

“It’s cool!” Gladiolus said before either father or son could say something harsher. “I haven’t played in a while and it would be nice to finally try out the multiplayer.”

“You never fight in a party?” Noctis actually displayed a candid disbelief.

“Nope.”

“Friend code! Friend code!” Prompto waves around his phone in front of Gladiolus so much that Ignis fears it will end up in a cup of hot chocolate, likely cold now, or in Gladiolus’ meal.

“Alright, alright, I’m getting out.”

Gladiolus glanced over to Ignis, who caught sight of two scars on his face, one across his eyes and one along his forehead (they don't bother him as much as he imagined it would other parents), and they shared a fond, but exasperated look. Ignis had other questions to ask both the children and Gladiolus, but that will have to wait after at least three dungeons.

With three heads bowed down with noses nearly touching the screens and frantic tapping, Ignis was swiftly ignored for quite a while. He did not mind as Noctis seemed to open up to Gladiolus, or at least as much as he could when all he said were commands for the game and frustrated growls. He held little worries about Prompto and Gladiolus getting along, the man won over Prompto as soon as he mentioned the chocobo post (Ignis filed away for future research when Prompto’s birthday was much closer in time).

They play four dungeons, where in the last one enemies killed Noctis’ character first, then Prompto’s, and it was up to Gladiolus to finish it before they got sent all the way back to the beginning. Gladiolus laid his phone down on the table so the two boys could watch as he reached the end of the dungeon. Prompto’s loud cheering, quickly quieted by Ignis when others began staring, and Noctis’ running commentary and reaction sounds, the most Ignis heard the boy say to anyone other than Prompto, told Ignis giving this unorthodox-appearing nanny the job won’t be a mistake. The hug and smile from Prompto and Noctis respectively at the end of the meal only enhanced his feeling.

Three weeks later proved hiring Gladiolus was a blessing and curse.

Most days, Ignis came home right before Noctis and Prompto were due for bedtime, and Gladiolus must’ve worked magic to get them in bed on the dot everyday.

The only downside was Ignis’ responsibility of telling/reading bedtime stories was effortlessly replaced with the boys eagerly telling him all about their fun day with Gladiolus to actually go to bed at their bedtime. Truly the only curse he’d wish on his small family.

The most common occurrence within their misadventure with their new nanny was climbing him like a playground, a moving playground where the top of it, his shoulders, had a view that went for miles and miles. Ignis, never around to actually witness said climb to the summit, easily imagined a man Gladiolus’ size as a fun and satisfying climb. He thought nothing more of that topic.

Appreciation for Gladiolus’ presence deepened the following week when Ignis’ job required him to travel outside of Insomnia for a whole week. He doubted he’d need the full week to convince the recluse author to agree to the contract her editor originally purposed, but it’s the worst-case scenario and knowing Gladiolus, already Noctis and Prompto’s friend, was watching over them allowed him to solely focus on his work. Though parts of him can’t help feel a tad jealous with how much they fawn over Gladiolus, he repressed those negative thoughts from his mind as quickly as they intruded.

The small welcome home party that only could be the result of two eight year old masterminds erased any ill feelings. Only the warmest feeling remained.

At least until it was revealed that for all Gladiolus’ virtues, cooking was not one of them. When Prompto moaned about missing Ignis’ cooking, which he always did in the morning even if he could not eat with them, and Noctis actually asked for some lettuce, not the most challenging vegetable but still a vegetable, Ignis almost laughed himself silly.

“What did you give them that Noctis actually wants to eat green food?” Ignis asked as he began an impromptu cooking lesson with Gladiolus. The children were playing a video game in the living room within both of their views.

Gladiolus carefully diced the main meat. “Well that soup and curry you made lasted until about Thursday, then it was up to me, and my skills are only good for a cup of noodles and the occasional onigiri.”

“You fed them that poor excuse of intimation noodles for days?” Ignis nearly dropped the eggs he meant to boil.

“Hey, don’t knock a cup of noodles. Those things kept me and plenty of other people going through college. And at least now I can spend extra for an egg or some meat on top.”

“If you must, at least put some leafy vegetables too.”

“So you’re good with some cup of noodles every now and then? Or for emergency only?”

“Absolutely not. You will learn all the basics of cooking with me and I’ll leave my recipes out for you next time you have to cook.”

Gladiolus looked up from his cutting board with a smile, “Aw, you really don’t have to do that. I know you’re plenty busy with work and two kids. No need to add a third.”

“Firstly, it’s hardly a burden when it will also do everyone’s diet a favor as you might have to cook in the future. Secondly, you’re older than me, right Gladiolus?”

“When you put that way, please teach this culinary dunce how to cook. And call me Gladio, and year’s nothing,” he said with a wink.

Not quite knowing how to interrupt the wink, was it friendly or flirty (flirting with your direct employer was a recipe for disaster), Ignis ignored it and moved on, “Very well, Gladio, then continue with cutting all the ingredients into the proper size, then we’ll work on the stove to cook everything.”

Ignis, for once and with great resistance, allowed someone else to cook in his kitchen in his presence, still with verbal communication and minimal demonstration.

The end result, too charred for Ignis’ taste and too many vegetables for Noctis, was a hit with Prompto, who ate four kebab sticks with gusto. Gladio looked plenty satisfied with all their reactions and promised to learn everyone’s favorite first, which set off an entire argument if it meant eating oyakodon. Prompto was near tears until Ignis and Gladio assured him it was not a mother and chocobo egg they were eating, but chickatrice meat and eggs. He soon bounced back and was ready to tackle Noctis for tricking him. Under Gladio’s care, his size and strength would easily separate them if needed, Ignis let them fight it out to use up any excess energy they have before bed while he did the dish as it was only fair if Gladio cooked.

Ignis only grew concern when it sounded like children teamed up and turned on Gladio by attacking his ankles. No bones, plates, furniture, or feelings were hurt or broken, so Ignis let them exhaust each other out.

Maybe he did have three children now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [EDIT: I divided the first chapter in to smaller chapters, so the original "Summer" chapter, is now three seperate chapters.]


	2. Summer: Promise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast attachments are scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Originally part of the first chapter called "Summer", now its own chapter.]

It took summer break’s official start for Prompto’s shy nature to take over. Ignis knew of his social struggles at school began before he took him in and continued now, and he feared the same might happen with a new nanny and presence in the family. So when he took to Gladio as fast and positively as he did, he thought Prompto overcame his struggle, even just a little.

It was unmistakable, however, that lately the bedtime stories included less and less of Prompto’s presence. It was always Noctis and Gladio getting into mischief and Prompto promising he was fine and happy with playing video games by himself. The sudden reserve nature couldn’t be due to not seeing schoolmates five times a week, rather the opposite should be true Ignis thought.

And he wasn’t the only one to notice.

After another night of listening to Noctis skirt around the obvious rules he’d broken that day and Prompto insisting that reading was fun (Noctis blew his tongue at the thought and Ignis, internally, agreed as his sons were not the most bookish even on a good day), Gladio asked him to talk. It didn’t take long for Ignis to understand the purpose.

They settle on opposite ends of Ignis’ tiny couch, their usual spots when all four of them are in the room, and face each other. The first moments sat in silence as Ignis waited until Gladio was comfortable speaking.

With a couple of false starts and eyes wandering everywhere but where Ignis sat, Gladio spoke, “Okay, so you can tell me if this is none of my business, but is there something I should know about Prompto? Did I do something wrong for him to act so differently lately?”

As gentle as possible, both to avoid hurting Gladio and waking the children just two rooms over, Ignis said, “Do you recall I mentioned Noctis and Prompto can be reserved towards strangers?”

“Yeah, from the emails, but I thought enough time had passed. Guess I was wrong.”

“I thought so as well. He was so taken with you, the both of them, I’d never seen either of them open like that.”

“Well, I don’t know about open. Noct’s still pretty standoffish at times with me.”

“He lets you call him Noct.”

“I guess, but you call him Noctis.”

“Because if I don’t, I wouldn’t hold any authority with him, or Prompto for that matter. They already know they can get away with practically anything with me.”

“Softie.”

Ignis graced Gladio with a huff of a laugh as a reply before turning serious once more, “Back to Prompto, I honestly have no idea what caused this shift.”

“Anything about his past that I don’t know that might explain it?”

The past, of course, was complicated for both Prompto and Noctis, especially the recent past, and Gladio’s words set Ignis’ mind racing. He felt the truth coming together.

“I’ve informed you that both of them are adopted, yes?” At Gladio’s nod, Ignis continued on, “About six months before I hired you, there was an accident,” Ignis felt his heart getting heavy at the memory of holding a crying Noctis and Prompto at the hospital, so he pushed past what was the obvious consequence of that event, “and it left the two alone. Neither had relatives willing to raise one child, let alone two, so as a friend of both sets of parents, I took them in.”

Ignis paused to regain composure and refocus on Prompto’s current concern. Gladio, whether unknowing or not, pushed him forward, “All by yourself?” he said.

“Yes,” Ignis said, expecting Gladio to comment on how kind, nice, generous, or some other grand opinion of his person that was wholly unnecessary.

As if he could read his thoughts, Gladio didn’t say anything of the like, “You think he’s still thinking about the accident?”

Ignis thought on that question. Certainly the accident weighed heavy in all their minds, almost too heavy for the children, but it didn’t seem like that was the main incitement.

“Not quite. Maybe indirectly,” Ignis paused as he wanted to get the wording right, “but I get the sense more that he no longer knows what to do as the sole focus of both you and I for the foreseeable future. There’s Noctis, of course, but he’ll spend most of his days with some combination of you and me.”

“Would that remind him of his parents at all?”

“Perhaps,” Ignis said, but he held his doubts. For as wonderful of people as Prompto’s parents were, he can’t recall them lavishing the same amount of attention on their son as much as Regis did for Noctis. Then again, Regis might be the exception rather than the rule. “Though he knew me before and is familiar with you, as much as two months allows, he is not used to our attention. During the school year, he at least has some semblance of normalcy from before and he had time away from us. I mean, he had time away from feeling whatever self consciousness he may have around us.”

“No, I get it. Well, kind of. Can’t speak personally, but I understand and sympathize.”

Ignis' thoughts cluttered together and rendered him speechless, and he assumed when Gladio stopped talking, he was doing the same.

Gladio broke the silence first, “What should I do? Or we do? I’ll follow your lead.”

Taken aback at how clearly Gladio wanted to help, Ignis struggled for a response or proper plan.

“I’ll try talking to him first,” Ignis said, “but I’m not certain when is the best time.”

Students might have a break from work, but his was just getting started with major upcoming summer releases. A lucky night included him returning home before midnight, but most had Ignis return home for a nap, shower, change clothes, and basic food prep for Gladio later that day.

“I’m kind of planning to take them out to that cat shelter Noct likes this weekend. I know you’re plenty busy, but could you make a lunch break work and join us? Prom’ll probably get bored way before Noct is ready to leave.”

“Yes, that’s true and I suppose I’ll be the knight saving him from boredom.”

“I didn’t realize you were into the whole king and knight thing too.”

“Hardly, but it’s easier to play along sometimes.”

“Don’t I know it,” Gladio said with a growing smile that Ignis began seeing as impish as the smiles Noctis and Prompto gave before one of their hair-brained schemes. “Did they ever tell you about the sparrow they found?”

“Sparrow? I don’t think it ever came up.”

“I’m not surprised. It was a shi- whole mess.”

“Do tell.”

The rest of the week flew by in a flurry of work and worries. Ignis worked hard to take at least an hour off on Saturday, which was easier said than done with a boss that has it out for you. Naturally, he had no evidence, but the constant stream of tasks, no matter how mundane, Mr. Fleuret put on his desk would suggest it was true. Said tasks were harder than most weeks as his mind kept creating imaginary conversations with Prompto: how he would initiate it, Prompto’s response, and the numerous possible outcomes.

Ignis’ only saving grace was that it was Prompto he was dealing with and not Noctis. He would, of course, do the same with Noctis if he needed it, but Prompto was more readily open to talk; his emotions were certainly easier to read. Ignis needed more time to learn Noctis, but he was improving.

Saturday morning came too fast for Ignis. He was still unprepared to talk and still completing his assignments. He caught Gladio’s worried look as the three of them left, but promised to make it time for lunch. At least Prompto appeared a little like himself from two weeks ago, likely the shared attention on the cats eased his concerns. Noctis’ mood also showed improvement in his hops around the house and brighter voice. Ignis promised himself Prompto would return in a similar mood by the end of the day.

Both Ignis and Gladio were right about how the visit to the cat shelter would end.

They stayed longer than planned, so Ignis met them there at lunchtime. He walked into the area they spent the morning in with Chancellor Noctis holding court with his feline majesties, lord, and ladies. Evidently, Gladio was the bench with cats sitting on his laps, hands, shoulders, and head (a sight so adorable, Ignis wished he was a skilled as Prompto with phone camera) and Prompto was a mix between a jester, assistant to Chancellor Noctis, and the guilty party. Suffice to say, Prompto happily gave up his role in favor of leaving early with Ignis to go to lunch while Noctis wrapped up his court session with Gladio.

Ignis and Prompto didn’t say many words between them while walking to the restaurant. He happily let Prompto softly hum and mumble whatever song got stuck in his head as Ignis fretted over how to start the conversation.

They arrived, were quickly seated, and back to no words exchanged.

Ripping off the band-aid was harsh, but would get to the heart of the issue before Noctis and Gladio arrived.

“I realize it’s been a while,” Ignis said softly to not startle Prompto with his voice, “since we’ve talked like this, so I just want to check. How do you like Gladio as a nanny so far?”

Prompto’s humming stopped and his expression turned pensive, which Ignis found equally adorable and concerning.

“Gladdy’s sorta cool,” Prompto said and Ignis nodded to encourage more. Prompto obliged, “And strong. Really muscly. And nice.” As a clear memory came to his mind, Prompto’s voice lightened, “He showed me how to take good pictures on my phone. Like not fuzzy ones.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Ignis paused. “So you don’t have any reservations about him?”

“Uh…”

“I mean, worries?”

“No… not really…” Prompto said in that childish tone that meant the exact opposite. “He’s nice.”

“So you said,” Ignis said lightly joking.

Prompto flushed, but he didn’t shut down like how Ignis imagined Noctis might, “Do… Do you think he’ll... stay with us?”

Ignis felt a chill in his blood. It wasn’t likely his prediction was too far off. He replied with, “How long do you mean?”

“Will… Will he stay with us… forever?” Prompto asked in a small voice and Ignis wished he was sitting next to him instead of across the table.

So he did just that, he moved to the other side of the booth and wrapped an arm around his son, which was received by a soft head of blond hair propped against the side of his torso.

Though Prompto unlikely remembered his birth family, Ignis was his third family and Gladio, while not family, already made a deep impression on him. Prompto didn’t want to lose Gladio like everyone else in his short life so far. Ignis guessed his presence was as much as a constant as Noctis as Prompto knew both of them for as long as he can remember.

“I can’t promise for certain how long he’ll stay with us,” Ignis answered, “but I can tell you, right now, he doesn’t want to leave.”

Prompto frowned at his answer, and Ignis wished he could give a better one. “He won’t leave when we go back to school? Or the year after that?”

“I don’t know,” he said in a hopefully comforting tone, “the future is unknowable to me as it is to you.”

“But you’re Iggy. You know everything,” Prompto said as if it was the simple truth of the universe.

Ignis wanted to ruffle his hair for such a cute comment, but refrained. For now. “The future is something no one can fully know.” Ignis racked his brain for a positive spin. He wanted to cheer Prompto up, not depress him further. “If such a time comes when Gladio leaves us, that doesn’t mean he’ll stop being your friend.”

“Really?” Prompto leaned back and looked Ignis in the eyes, as if he could be lying.

Ignis truthfully said, “Someday, he might not live in our house anymore, but he’ll always be welcomed. We’ll make sure of it, right?”

“Right,”Prompto said with a tiny smile. “Okay. But I don’t want him leaving until I at least ride a chocobo!”

“I think that could easily be arranged.”

With perfect timing Noctis and Gladio just walked into the restaurant and spotted them. They were both noticeably covered in more cat hair than when Ignis last saw them. As if to switch places, Noctis ran to the table and regaled Ignis with all the important political intrigue and going-ons of a cat court while Prompto ran and latched himself to Gladio’s legs with a oomph that didn’t even throw Gladio off balance. It was impossible for Ignis to hear what Prompto or Gladio said, but he saw Gladio knelt down to Prompto’s level and gave the boy a proper bear hug, which then turned into an effortless pick up and Gladio carried Prompto back to the table.

Lunch was an excellent break from all his work with the added bonus of insight into what exactly Gladio was like with Noctis and Prompto.

He was tender with Prompto. Ignis wasn’t sure if that was truly the norm or today’s circumstances, nevertheless, Gladio sat on the same side as Prompto and kept the boy tucked into his side. Prompto said no objections and gladly remained there for lunch.

Gladio was firm with Noctis, and probably for the better. Both Ignis and Gladio pushed Noctis to eat at least one type of vegetable, but while Ignis was content at using only words, Gladio took direct actions. For every protest from Noctis, Gladio stole a fry from his plate; even physically blocking Gladio from his plate didn’t stop the theft. Noctis caved and ate four tomatoes, each with a grimace.

At the end, Ignis grabbed the check faster than Gladio and paid without looking back. Gladio protested, of course, and Ignis only said, “My treat for being their friend and looking out for them.”

Gladio flushed at the open compliment, “S’not like it’s hard. They’re kind of lovable and charming after all.”

Noctis, who was walking ahead of them on the sideway, spun around and glared at Gladio, “Hey! I’m fully lovable and totally charming.”

“Yeah? That sure as… heck didn’t sound charming coming from your own mouth.”

“Then you don’t know charming.”

“‘Course I do. Your dad’s the definition of charming.”

Ignis stumbled at the word, Noctis clearly took a second to figure out which dad Gladio was talking about, and Prompto glanced between all three of them. Fortunately, Gladio didn’t see anything off about them.

“… Iggy is Iggy and doesn’t count,” Noctis said too nonchalantly.

“Whatever you say Prince Charmless.”

“You take that back,” Noctis said, then without warning tackles Gladio’s side.

Clearly used to being attacked by vicious eight year olds, Gladio swept Noctis off his feet and carried him like a sack over his shoulder, “Make me.”

Gladio led the rest of the way home with Noctis pounding his fist into Gladio’s back that only seemed to amuse the man more and more.

At some point, Prompto fell back to Ignis’ side.

“Gladdy and Noct are silly,” Prompto sagely said.

“Sillier together than separate it appears,” Ignis said.

Prompto’s giggles following sounded like music to Ignis.

Suspecting it would be alright, he brought up the topic from before, “Did you mention your worries to Gladio?”

“Yeah… He said even if he’s not our nanny or we can’t always see each other, we’re stuck with him for life.”

Ignis released a breath at the news, and even more at ease that Gladio said himself that he might not always be physically present, but that doesn’t mean their friendship isn’t less real.

“Gladio does make a nice life long friend, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah! Now I’ve got Noct, Iggy, and Gladdy! Plus he can make Noct smile like before!”

“You have a point there.” Ignis mentally added understanding the depth at which Prompto understands those around him to his list of things to learn.

Ahead of them, Noctis finally climbed, hit, or argued his way off of Gladio’s shoulders, and it looked like Gladio wanted to attack Noct with another ride as a shoulder sack.

Ignis nudged Prompto forward, “Why don’t you catch up and make sure Noctis doesn’t get into too much trouble.”

“Okay!” Prompto gave him a salute and ran up ahead.

It wasn’t until he was alone, watching Gladio lift both boys on top of his shoulders, that he fully comprehended what Prompto and Gladio’s words mean: only after two months, Gladio was completely and surely tied to them for life, far beyond any contract he could sign. And Ignis doesn’t think it was just children exaggerating their feelings and bonds because his heart and stomach flutter at the thought alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Summer: Anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthdays recall the past and celebrate the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Originally part of the first chapter called "Summer", now its own chapter.]

Everyone under the Scientia roof agreed summer passed too fast. One day Noctis and Prompto were begging to go to the arcade, the next they moaned for hours about all the summer homework neither had started or completed until the final week of break, much to Ignis and Gladio’s amusement and chagrin.

Noctis’ birthday was nearing as well, and Ignis desired nothing more than Noctis having a good first birthday with their new and odd family. So Ignis promised them if they finished their homework and had it checked by himself or Gladio, they could go to the beach for the day. Noctis and Prompto finished their homework with a kind of focus Ignis had never seen from either of them.

A promise was a promise, and on Noctis’ birthday, Ignis drove them all down to the coast.

The drive was long enough to prevent weekly trips to the beach, but short enough for children’s patience. Gladio sat in the front seat and was an awful DJ, if Noctis and Prompto’s groans from the backseat was any indication. Ignis, personally, didn’t hear what was so objectionable as he quite enjoyed the songs Gladio left playing. Still, Ignis offered to let Gladio drive them home and he controlled the radio to play what they wanted to hear. Gladio’s expression soured, and Ignis whispered at a stop light to Gladio, “If you can tire them out at the beach, they’ll be fast asleep for the most of the way back. I’ll play anything you request.”

“A devious plan. I like it,” Gladio said as he leaned closer. Ignis caught a whiff of Gladio’s shampoo and leather jacket, which he still insisted on wearing even to a beach, before he leaned away and started the car again.

“Stop whispering!” Noctis said with kicks to Gladio’s seat.

“Yes Prince Charmless.” Gladio said as another kick thumped against his seat.

Soon the music was drowned out by the argument.

Ignis smiled when Noctis played the birthday card and ordered Gladio to change the station, who complied with such a persuasive statement.

“Oh, don’t smile like you’re any better.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Sure.”

Gladio just can’t win today, Ignis thought, as Gladio’s cheer, “Who wants to race me in the ocean?” went completely ignored.

Noctis pulled out his pail, said, “I don’t swim,” and walked away with Prompto close behind, phone in hand.

Gladio remained frozen as Ignis shouted after them. “Stay between the piers, you two!”

Ignis unloaded what he needed, towel, sunscreen, water, book, yarn, and knitting needles, and waited for Gladio to do the same before he locked the car.

“What… what kids don’t want to go swimming in the ocean?” Gladio asked no one in particular, as if he forgot Ignis stood next to him.

He answered anyway, “The kind that do not know how to swim, I imagine.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Gladio faced him properly. “Neither of them?”

“I can’t say for certain about Prompto, but I know Noctis refused any and all swim lessons. Really any sports.”

“Do you know how to swim?” Gladio asked as if afraid of the answer.

“…In theory,” was the most honest answer.

“The hell?”

“Language.”

“Sorry, but seriously? You’re all missing out on half the fun of coming to the beach.”

“Maybe, but there’s plenty of fun with the remaining half.”

“Like?”

“Prompto likes taking pictures of everything and anything around.”

“That’s hardly new or special.”

“Well, beaches are a whole new place for him and much more scenic than our area.”

Gladio thought for a moment as if he, in the moment, compared the city and the ocean view in front of them, “I’ll give you that. What about Noct?”

It was Ignis’ turn to think. Carefully, he said, “His father was a fishing hobbyist and Noctis would watch him for hours. I’m not sure if he’s ready to fish himself soon, but he’s always scavenging plenty of shells.”

He gestured towards the two boys walking along the shoreline and Noctis bending down now and then.

“And you?”

“Knitting and reading in the warm sun is enough.” Ignis held up his gear.

Gladio sighed, “I like reading as much as the next guy, but you’re on the beach.”

“It’s beautiful to look up at in between pages.”

“Even prettier when you’re swimming.”

“Then I’ll admire you from the shore as well as the ocean,” Ignis said without thinking how flirty it sounded aloud.

Thankfully, Gladio didn’t let it hang for long, “You sure you don’t want to go in for a minute?”

“Positive.”

“Iggy,” Gladio whined.

“Iggy?” he asked. He can’t recall an adult every calling the nickname. But it did sound nice from Gladio.

“Ah, sorry, must’ve picked it up from the gremlins.”

“Not a problem, it just took me by surprise.”

A pause came between them, as if waiting for Ignis to give permission to be called the nickname, but he didn’t say anything of the sort, so Gladio continued, “But seriously, not even a lap?

“Gladio, I’m not even sure I can actually swim.”

“You’ll never know until you get in. Plus I can teach you.”

“You will?”

“Well, it’s probably less teach and more review or guide? I can’t see it being too hard if you already know how to, theoretically, swim.”

Ignis saw neither of them leaving until he gave in or he stayed in the locked car (because out in the open, Gladio could certainly pick him up and throw him in the ocean), so he took the path with least trouble in the long run, “If you’re that insistence, who am I to refuse?” Ignis packed away his reading and shore-activity material, including his glasses, into the car.

“A more stubborn man than me, and trust me, that’ll break a record or two.”

“Well, we can’t have that, can we?” He locked the car. “Lead the way, Instructor Gladio.”

“My pleasure.”

Ignis learned too late that swimming with Gladio was a mistake. He knew that the other man was fit, attractive, and pretty much the definition of a ruggedly handsome man, but knowing and seeing in person, in close contact were two completely different experiences.

Ignis remembered quite a bit from the few times he swam in the past. Regrettably, Gladio informed him the stroke he thought he knew was the doggy paddle, hardly anything to swim laps with. So Gladio taught him the basics: the proper kick, the arm motions, when to take up his head for break, and how to float with flutter kicks. It was very educational. If only Ignis could ignore Gladio's wonderful hands that warmed him wherever and whenever Gladio touched him. It proved a grounding force when he was underwater in the cold sea water.

The earliest sign that Ignis should’ve backed out was during the kicking exercise. To mimic the actual kicking in the front crawl, Ignis held his head underwater with his hands wrapped around Gladio's toned arms. His lack of eyesight with no glasses or special goggles and light refracting in the water did nothing to hide Gladio's lower body, truly the nicest form he’d ever seen, from his eyes. The first few times they did the exercise, Ignis stared and, mentally, played it off as making sure he knew where he was going. A flimsy excuse if he ever heard one as Gladio was right there guiding him for that exact reason. Eventually, Ignis closed his eyes underwater to lessen temptation. Also the growing burn in his eyes from all the seawater, but it was worth it for small glimpses he got in the end.

The next sign came while learning the back crawl. Sometimes, Ignis floundered too much and sank too far down. Those moments were bliss and torture as Gladio moved to his side and placed his hands on Ignis back. He held him up until Ignis got his flutter kicks back, but he was always reluctant to float away from Gladio and his warmth. There were the hands, but also the kind and soft words of encouragement that went straight to his fluttering heart, which he ignored for as long as possible as he cared little for drowning as he attempted to understand what it really meant. There was Gladio’s upper body, too, in full view and so perfectly fit it was like looking at a sculpture. Ignis hated himself for so blatantly looking again and right in front of the man in his gaze, but Gladio seemed to pay him little mind and stayed in good spirits.

Under Gladio's guidance, Ignis successfully swam the back and front crawl. He wasn't about to win any race against Gladio, but he could keep up as they ventured further and further into the ocean.

Treading water was the next method Gladio taught him, and it wasn’t bad by itself. It was like kicking practice, but maintaining enough vertical height above the water turned out harder than he expected with the waves constantly threatening to submerge him. They stayed there for a good five minutes before Ignis felt completely fatigued.

That’s when trouble truly came for him.

Good at reading him, or also growing tired, Gladio suggested a break, and maybe eat the lunch Ignis brought along. He readily agreed, but swam slowly back to shore. Treading took more out of him than he thought.

Gladio, who made sure to keep his eyes on Ignis (which really didn’t help the growing fluster feeling Ignis kept suppressing), said, “If you're too tired to swim, grab onto my back and I'll swim us back."

“I couldn’t. You must be as tired as I am."

"Hate to break it to you, but I probably have more stamina than you. I’ll swim just fine with you on my back.”

“Won’t I weigh you down?”

“A stick like you? Nah. Plus sea water buoyancy and all that, I’ll hardly notice your weight.”

“If you’re sure.”

Gladio swam closer and turned around and exposed his wide back to Ignis. “Positive, now let’s hurry before you’re completely exhausted.”

“Pardon me,” Ignis said as he wrapped his arm around Gladio’s neck.

Gladio shifted Ignis so that his torso pressed up Gladio’s entire back; a warm, broad, tan, and sublime back. In this position, Gladio slowly (slow for Gladio but still faster than what Ignis could do after an afternoon) and steadily swam them back to shore.

Ignis felt the flutter return and tried thinking of anything but Gladio. He was not wrapped around Gladio’s back like a kola. He was holding onto a swimming brown bear that took pity on the poor human who couldn’t swim. He was holding onto a lifebuoy for dear life as a gorgeous lifeguard with long brown hair and striking brown eyes pulled him in. He… he really needed to stop reading every single manuscript with horrible trope management.

Fortunately for his mind, they reached a shallow enough area where they could stand and walk the rest. By the time Gladio planted a foot down in the sand below them, Ignis released his own around Gladio’s neck and immediately felt the loss when cold water was once again against his chest.

“Thank you,” Ignis said as they walked out the ocean, and he absolutely kept his gaze on Gladio’s eyes and absolutely did not think of the water that must be dripping down his body right now, “for instructing me and swimming me back.”

“No problem. I honestly hardly felt ya back there. Are you sure you’re eating enough?”

“Positive. I’m just a smaller build than you.”

“Okay,” Gladio said as if he was humoring him.

“Iggy!” twin high-pitched calls tore his attention away from Gladio to Noctis and Prompto walking towards them. They didn’t go near the ocean waves, so the adults walked up to them.

As soon as Ignis was in front of them, Prompto flopped down on the ground, “We’re hungry.”

“Birthday meal time!” Noctis grabbed Ignis’ hand and pulled him towards the car, where the food was being held captive.

“Birthday meal?” Gladio asked behind them.

“Iggy always makes us our favorite meals on our birthdays!” Prompto explained as he caught up to them, sand fell away from his hair and back.

“How sweet,” Gladio said as he ruffled Prompto’s hair and more sand fell.

“Hey, Gladdy, when’s your birthday?”

“April 2nd. It’s not for a while.”

Prompto looked properly put out, “Aw…”

“But your birthday’s coming up, right?”

“Yup! On October 25th I’ll be nine years old! Same as Noct!”

Gladio let out a bark of a laugh, “So Noct is actually the oldest? Sure as… heck doesn’t act like it.”

“Right?”

“So when’s Ignis’ birthday?”

“February!”

“You guys do anything special?”

“Uh… um…”

“Nothing in recent years,” Ignis quickly answered. He didn’t want either of the boys thinking about that month. “It’s quite alright as I’m usually busy during that time.”

“Well not this year. We’ll plan something for you,” Gladio said easily.

“The thought alone is enough for me,” Ignis said, very aware both boys are quiet.

Gladio seemed to pick up on that as well and looked at both of them. Noctis, still holding Ignis’ hand, walked faster to the car with a scowl. Though he couldn’t see Prompto without turning his head completely around, he imagined a cross between a pout and scrunched face. Gladio realized he stepped on a minefield, whether or not he worked out the timeline just yet Ignis didn’t know, as he started and stopped a few sentences.

They arrived at the car with silence over them. Instead of going to the trunk where the food was, Ignis opened the passenger door first and pulled out the three gifts he brought along for Noctis to open on the beach. He debated earlier if it would be a good idea to do presents here or at home, but now he was grateful to his past self for giving them a tension breaker.

“Noctis, would you like to open your presents before or after lunch?”

“Before,” Noctis' face gradually brightened.

Ignis maneuvered the cargo, opened the trunk, swiped his glasses, and stepped aside, “Then why don’t you and Prompto grab the towels and picnic basket and scout out the perfect location for presents. Gladio can carry the cooler.”

“Okay,” Noctis grabbed the towels laying on top first.

“Righto!” Prompto took out the picnic basket, which was oversized but not too heavy.

“Sure,” Gladio said now, looking like the one who wanted to cry.

Noctis and Prompto set out before them, Ignis locked the car once more, and Gladio stayed next to him.

Before they could even follow the boys, Gladio said, “I’m sorry. I put my foot in my mouth, didn’t I?”

“Just a little,” Ignis gently teased and tacitly signaled they should start walking.

Gladio followed after and asked in a small voice, “Is February when… the accident happened?”

“Yes. The end of February to be more precise.”

“And that’s why you didn’t do anything special.”

“Well, my birthday is actually early February, and I really am just busy at the time, so I missed this year. And next year… I’m not even sure I want to do anything.”

“Sorry I reminded them.”

“Nothing you could’ve known really. I never told you when it was exactly.”

“No, but you mentioned a board timeline to me. I should’ve at least put that together. “

“I hold nothing against you, and I doubt they do either. Act like normal, and I’m sure things will be as happy as they should be on Noctis’ birthday.”

“Have they grieved at all?”

Ignis recalled the tearful and sleepless nights, the listless days with Ignis’ voice being the only one the house, the constant cries for people gone and the horrible feeling of not being it or good enough, the terrible month when their future was in the air and he was the only one fighting in their corners. It was all grieving, and maybe the worst kind, but the weight would stay with them always, and that scared Ignis more.

“Yes and no. They were miserable and despondent for the first few months. They’ve clearly overcome a lot of it since, but I still worry the full force of it hasn’t hit yet. That will be the moment when they truly grieve.”

“I hope that moment doesn’t come.”

“Nor do I.”

It was the last word either was willing to say on the topic.

By the time they caught up to the boys, Noctis had laid the towels up in a neat line on top of a sand dune and Prompto was trying open dishes without getting any sand in. Gladio relieved Prompto of that job, while Ignis passed the three boxes over to Noctis impatient hands. Ignis stalled Noctis long enough so he could have Gladio and Prompto’s full attention on him, but once he had all of their attention, Noctis excitedly ripped into the boxes..

The first one was Gladio’s present. The medium sized box was filled with old classic movies, all featuring some monsters and people in old hunter uniforms on the covers. Prompto chanted movie night until Gladio relented and Ignis allowed them to stay up an extra hour.

Next was Ignis’ compact box with a crocheted candy pouch already filled with candy. Noctis, completely forgot his favorite meals were right out in front of him, went ahead and ate some of the candy. He gave Prompto some as well.

The last one was the smallest and Ignis explained it was from Uncle Ardyn who sent his regards. It contained two perfect imitations of the old-style hunter’s dog tags engraved with Noctis’ name. The gift was apparently a hit because as soon as they were done eating, the boys insisted on playing hunters and daemons; Noctis and Ignis as the hunters and Prompto and Gladio as the daemons. A good balance of teams and had the four of them return to a good mood and running around the beach until Prompto called a truce.

Afterwards, he and Noctis laid down in the sand with the goal of burying each other in the sand. Gladio tried once more persuading the boys to go swimming, but they were having too much fun, so he went back to the ocean for one more swim. And that left Ignis at the towels cleaning up their trash and open to knit. He only knitted a few rows when he glanced up at the ocean where Gladio was still swimming.

At the sight, his flustered feelings came back, but this time he understood what it meant. Ignis groaned and face-planted into the sand. He'd ogled at the man he hired to help take care of his sons for half the day. It was the most the two had talked in private, but that was hardly an excuse. He saw it clearly and admitted to himself he was attracted to the incredibly kind, sweet, and… hot nanny that would already do anything for his sons.

Ignis Scientia, father of two sons at only 27 years old and never planned to marry, wouldn’t mind being side by side with Gladiolus Amicitia, in any capacity, as they watched his sons grow up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Fall: Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, parents aren’t as perceptive as their children.

Every now and then, Ignis recalled his own childhood and how his uncle raised him. He wasn’t a troubled child by any means, and his uncle always said he got lucky with Ignis, but that didn’t mean there weren’t hurdles his uncle had to overcome while Ignis was still young. Now, as an adult, his uncle joked one month of parenting taught him more than years of schooling, that every day had a new revelation. Ignis thought he understood his uncle at that time, but nothing actually prepared him to raise two children in a similar manner to his uncle.

It felt like every day, week, month contained a new revelation about parenting. By September, however, Ignis thought he had a handle on being a father. In half of a year, he learned how to mediate most arguments between temper-driven children, what bribes got Noctis and Prompto to do something they didn't want to do, what was their biggest ticks, what helped them sleep at night, what to do after a nightmare. He thought himself an adequate father with the basics down and ready for the future. 

Singularly focused on children, Ignis forgot about the other issues in adult life, like the possibility of his car stalling the week he needed to travel around town the most. He refused Gladio’s offer to use his car as the boys needed to get to school and back somehow. Sure the bus was an option, but better Ignis used it than two mischievous boys and the nanny wrapped around their fingers.

After a week of Mr. Fleuret ordering him around the width of Insomnia twice over and turning in bus fares and meeting meals receipts to his actual supervisor, Ignis found half a day's worth of time to tow in his car out to the mechanic in Hammerhead. A ways away from the city, but the service was worth it. Ignis never took his own car there, but he drove plenty of others there and knew and trusted the location.

Though Ignis and Cid Sophiar, the head mechanic, hadn’t seen each other in a long while, they spent little time playing catch up. Instead, Mr. Sophiar went to work.

Conversation only really began when Mr. Sophiar realized who Ignis had custody of, followed by their realization that both had wards in Insomnia Academy.

“Dang school expectin’ folks to drop everythin’ every month," Mr. Sophiar griped.

“‘Every month?’ I thought there was only the culture festival in November.”

“Ha! That’ll be too simple and ain’t no way to show off.”

“So what is this month’s event, then?”

“Some sporting event or another. I reckon I got the flier.” Mr. Sophiar walked to his work bench and took the first sheet of paper resting at the top of a pile. “‘Ere. Gave this to all the students. Folks gotta sign it.”

The paper had a simple rendition of The Clever, one of the old kings the school intended the students to aspire to, with his bow pointed towards the top of the page. The bow had “Insomnia Academy 231st Sports Day” written and below The Clever read “Support your children and the future generation the 29th of September.”

“I see.”

“You ain’t ever seen this before,” Mr. Sophiar said, not asked.

“No.”

“Eh, well, I’m sure your twerps just forgot.”

His latest revelation? His sons didn’t want him to come to their school’s Sport Festival.

Neither Noctis nor Prompto ever told or showed him the flier. And he never signed such a thing, so they must’ve gotten Gladio’s signature, who was recognized as an adult in the household by the school. Ignis wasn’t sure if he should feel betrayed. Sure Gladio was an equally important figure in their life, but Ignis never thought himself deserving a snub like this one. 

It was weirder with Gladio. Just after Noctis’ birthday, they started a new tradition between them to sit down in the living room after the boys fell asleep and talk about their days. It was mostly a way for Ignis to stay up-to-date on his sons. And for at least a week, they talked with no mention of the festival. Some tradition that turned out to be. He didn’t stop talking to Gladio, but he kept the conversation short, far shorter than the unspoken two hour standard they set.

“Any upcoming special plans for the week?” he asked the Sunday before.

“Ha, not really. Just the same school, homework, eat, and repeat. I remember school being bad, but not this bland.”

“Perhaps we should do something this Saturday?”

“Nah, that’s cool," Gladio said without missing a beat. "It’s your day off. We shouldn’t bug you.”

“I see,” Ignis said and left the conversation hanging dead between them.

The absolute worst part was spotting Gladio, after Ignis bade him good night then remembered he left his phone in the living room, still in the living room trying to sew a headband, clearly for the children. He settled for the alarm on the unreliable hand-wound clock that night.

As irrational as it was, Ignis felt replaced. He remembered his uncle performing similar acts, equally a fish out of water as he also didn’t plan to have a child, with great care and determination. He wanted to do the same for Noctis and Prompto, who knew he could sew, and certainly better than Gladio from his short glance. So why not tell him?

The dreaded Saturday came without a single word. If it wasn’t keeping him out of the loop, Ignis would’ve been impressed by Noctis and Prompto’s coordination and commit to secrecy. As it was, Ignis walked into the dining room that morning studying his sons and Gladio. Noctis was awake and eating, which alone raised signals that something was happening. He wore his typical black shorts and shirts, while Prompto, ever the morning sunshine, wore clothes that could only be described as loud with at least 15 different colors. Ignis only glanced at Gladio, who, as if avoiding him, stood up from the table to fiddle with something in the kitchen.

“Good morning, Noctis, Prompto,” Ignis said first.

“Morning, Iggy,” they both said. Noctis was pushing around the leftovers from his omelet mostly containing green specks. Prompto bounced his attention between finishing his meal and drinking all of the orange juice in his and Noctis’ glass.

“You’re both up early. Excited for something?” he asked as nonchalantly as possible. It was an observation he was bound to have with Noctis awake and a logical question to ask.

Expected too as the boys froze and started talking in a rehearsed tone.

“Not really,” Noctis said.

“Gladio’s taking us out today,” Prompto said.

As guilty as he might’ve felt for making them squirm like this, watching them try to not completely lie was an amusing sight.

“Oh? Where to?” he asked, careful not to push too much lest they realized he knew.

“Uh…” both suddenly found great interest in their food or the floating lint in the air.

“The park,” Gladio answered for them as he placed a plate down in front of Ignis.

“I see.” He began eating, and the rest seemed to let out a sigh of relief. “May I tag along?”

“Oh," Gladio spoke up first. "I was gonna do some training with them.”

“I wouldn’t mind sitting on a bench reading or knitting while you guys do that.”

“I mean, like running training. We’re kind of moving around a lot, and I’d hate to abandon you like that.”

“Nonsense, going to the park for a change might do me some good.”

“It’s alright. It’s your day off, so you should kick back and relax.”

“I can relax at the park.”

“Er…”

Ignis finally put a dent in Gladio.

“But Iggy,” Prompto said, “we want to surprise you and show you what we can do!”

“Yeah! It’s kind of pointless if you watch us practice,” Noctis said.

Backed into a corner of impossible-to-refuse pleading eyes, Ignis dropped the subject, “Alright, if you’re that determined.”

“We are,” Noctis firmly said.

“Then I can’t wait to see what you can do when you return.”

Breakfast finished with Noctis and Prompto avoiding eye contact with him, while he and Gladio maintained a short, but polite conversation. After everyone cleared away breakfast, the three of them rushed out the door and drove away. Ignis waved them goodbye, but instead of going inside, he walked to his own car. He waited ten minutes, then he started driving himself to the school. He was going to his sons’ festival, cheer them on for their events, then ask all of them why the secrecy.

Parking at the school, which was never simple in the few times Ignis had to park there in the first place, was an absolute nightmare. In a flawed attempt at regulating cars, only those driving students were allowed in the on-campus parking lot. Everyone else was left for every man for himself in the rest of the designated visitor spots scattered around campus and its vicinity. Ignis spent 30 minutes looking for a damn spot in the high school section of campus. And just for that, Ignis was going to exclusively take the good parking spot in front of the duplex, the one that wasn’t under the favorite tree of morning song birds.

Putting pettiness aside, or at least as much as he could on a day driven by it, Ignis found his way to the field the elementary students were using for the festival. Unsurprisingly for Insomnia Academy, the festival set up was very involved: tents of all sizes and color created a border around the center field with nets, tracks outlined, baskets, and numerous other potential required props. Under one tent hosted a panel of adults with microphones in front of each, and that’s when Ignis spotted speakers behind every other tent packed with students, parents, and other guests. Beyond the major cluster of tents, there was an area for families to take photographs with a professional. He loved the idea of showing Prompto a professional camera set up. If Gladio hadn’t already. Without him.

His wallowing finished, Ignis found a secluded seat in one of the corner tents. He settled down first, then noticed who his neighbors were: Cid Sophiar and a cheerful little girl squirming in her seat.

“Paw-paw, I need to go!” she whined.

“Yeesh, I heard ya, just lemme finish this.” Mr. Sophiar said, attempting to patch together fabric into a loop. Likely the homemade headband.

“Paw-paw, you said you finished it last night.”

“It’ll be ready before your games actually start. Damn thread.”

It was extremely rude, yet Ignis let out a low chuckle at the sight of the man, who just a week ago walked and worked so confidently with his own tools, being taken down by a tiny needle. It was a familiar and lovely sight. Until Mr. Sophiar gave him an annoyed look.

“You laughing at something, boy?” Mr. Sophiar dropped his glare when he recognized Ignis. “Oh, it’s you.”

“Hello, Mr. Sophiar.”

“Ugh. Just Cid, boy. I got enough of that nonsense already.” He waved towards the rest of the field, then went back to work. “Where’s your runts? Noctis and Prom… something or other.”

“Noctis and Prompto are with their…” Ignis was never sure how to refer to Gladio, so he followed the boys’ lead, “friend.”

“Prompto?” the little girl said at him “Your Prom’s daddy?”

“I am.”

“Nice to meetcha, Prom’s daddy!”

Cid, almost finished, coughed pointedly towards the girl.

“Righty! I’m Cindy! Prom and me are in the same class.”

“Really? Are you and Prom in the same event then?”

“Naw, Imma helping with the tug-of-war. Prom’s running the relay!”

“There, finished,” Cid said with a toss of the headband.

“Aw… thanks, Paw-paw!” Cindy said and, like a whirlwind, hugged Cid, put the headband on, and ran off towards the growing group of students.

Cid waved her off, while Ignis said, “Your granddaughter is a charming young lady.”

“She’s a charmer alright,” Cid gruffly said, but with a fond crinkle in his eyes. Ignis easily pictured the kind of trouble the girl must get in and out of with her family.

It was clear Cid sent Cindy off just in time as the opening ceremony cut off any following conversation. Ignis, though used to a kind of pomp and circumstance in his job, thought the whole thing was unnerving. For an otherwise fun and free event, it started out with over a hundred children trying and failing a serious and stoic face; a few free spirits interrupt the pressure of staying serious, but not many, or enough in Ignis’ opinion. Thankfully, out of consideration for young children or adults only sitting in half shade on a warm and sunny day, it didn’t last long and the first event was underway.

Ignis’ spirits shifted slightly at the sight of small steadfast faces all trying their best. But none of the children were his. He stole a look at Cid’s program for the day, he failed to receive one at the entrance, and learned Prompto’s event was right before the lunch break. Noctis’ still remained a mystery. So, there was plenty of time for Ignis to find Gladio. Ignis figured with his stature, Gladio would stand out and be an easy find in a crowd. Maybe a standing crowd, Ignis mentally clarified, as the man proved impossible to find in a seated crowd with half of the faces covered in shadows from the tents.

At the start of Prompto’s event, Ignis finally spotted everyone: Prompto lined up at his position in the relay, Noctis was the only one on his team cheering for Prompto, and Gladio stood closer to the tracks than the rest of the parents with a disposable camera in hand.

Ignis felt his vision tunnel into only seeing Gladio with a proud smile, waving the camera around, taking pictures of rowdy Noctis and a nervous Prompto. That should’ve been them together. It should’ve been them taking those pictures. Making the headbands they wore proudly, and that Prompto tapped, likely for good luck. Cheering as the loudest parents as the relay started. He should be standing there equally with Gladio as a father. 

It still could be, a part of his mind reminded him, but he was too wrapped into his own ugly thoughts to acknowledge the idea. He stewed in his own thoughts until Cid, not so kindly, elbowed him just in time to see Prompto finishing the race in second place. He, finally, let out a cheer for his son, then kicked himself for missing the entire race.

An announcement for lunch rang out to everyone’s relief, and Ignis, before he lost sight of him, was determined to get, overdued, answers from Gladio. He was not missing Noctis’ event on top of Prompto’s.

“Gladio,” Ignis, never one to shout even in a crowd, said in a tone sterner tone than he’d ever used when talking to Gladio.

“Ignis!” Gladio nearly dropped the camera. “What are you doing here?”

“I merely got lost on my way to the park,” Ignis said unkindly and he felt a smug satisfaction at Gladio visibly, though minutely, gulping.

“Is that so? Then it’s funny to run into you like this,” Gladio said and he avoided direct eye contact.

“Don’t play dumb, Gladio. It’s not a flattering look on you.”

“Right. So, you found out about the festival.”

“As I, naturally, ought to as their father. Yet, somehow, it escaped the people in my life’s minds. Perhaps they saw me unfit for such an event?” he said shortly.

“Ignis, hold on, it’s not like that.”

“Then what is it like?”

“I… can’t say.”

Ignis felt a rare flare of anger within him. “You can’t or won’t?” he demanded.

“I won’t break my promise, so I can’t tell you.”

Gladio’s promise could only have been to Noctis and/or Prompto. Ignis vision blurred again with those ugly thoughts returning.

“While I respect your honor to keep a promise, did it not occur to you that it might’ve been better to inform me. As their father.”

Gladio winced at the clear distinction, but kept talking, “I know this doesn’t look good, but I swear, it’s not what you’re thinking.”

“And how do you know what I’m thinking?”

“It’s not like they don’t want you…” Gladio finally said what they avoided thus far, “they just didn’t want you to know. Not now at least.”

“Gladio, if it’s not as bad as you say, you can give me a reason for all of this.”

“I.. It’s not my reason to give, even if I agree with it… There’s… Can… Can we talk about this later tonight, at home? I’ve got to…” Gladio lamely revealed three lunches in his hand that Ignis never noticed until now.

Clearly understanding he was not wanted at all, Ignis drew back, “Fine. I’d hate to make a scene here, if we haven’t already. I’ll see you at home. Have fun with my children.”

“Ignis!” Gladio shouted over the growing crowd separating himself and Ignis.

Ignis didn’t look back.

The petty thoughts overtook his mind while his surroundings blinded him. The smiling families, loud and wild children, and pop music made him feel anything but welcomed. Not that he was from the beginning evidently.

He always respected his sons’ wishes, this one wouldn’t be one he didn’t, so he walked back to his car and drove home. His heart weighed heavily at missing both Prompto and Noctis’ event. Not even 3 cans of his back-up Ebony he stored in his car cheered him.

If Ignis caught Gladio off guard at school, turnabout was fair play, apparently. It wasn’t even an hour after Ignis returned and started an old turtle documentary that the front door opened again. In came an unexpected a guilty Noctis and tear-stained Prompto.

“What on Eos happened?” Ignis’ concern ceded all his anger and jealousy.

Prompto moved first and ran right into his body; his wet face pressed against Ignis’ stomach.

“We’re sorry, Iggy,” Noctis said.

“We didn’t mean to make you lonely,” Prompto said muffled as his shoulders shook.

Ignis, taken aback by his equally miserable sons, could only stroke Prompto’s hair and reached out for Noctis. Noctis stepped closer to let Ignis rest a hand on his shoulders as Noctis unlikely found a hug comforting in the moment.

His mind finally caught up with what likely happened since he confronted Gladio, “I… won’t say my feelings weren’t hurt,” Ignis said, “but I’d like to know why you felt like you should’ve kept a school event like this a secret from me.”

Prompto said something that was lost into Ignis’ shirt, but Noctis heard and nodded along.

“Like Prom said, we didn’t want to worry you about the dumb event.”

Clearly missing something, Ignis asked, “Worry me? But I would’ve gladly gone with you. It wouldn't be an issue at all.”

“That’s the problem!” Prompto backed away and looked up at Ignis with flowing tears. “You… You haven’t had a day off in forever. Even with Gladdy with us.”

“Yeah! Your last day off was my birthday and we spent it at the beach,” Noctis said looking away.

Ignis turned Noctis’ head to face him once more and said, “Which I enjoyed.”

“Yeah, but like, we wanted you to have a day off. Completely.”

It hit him like a delayed train racing to the station: they didn’t want to overwork him. Ignis immediately saw how their parents before him might put that fear into them and understood. Hard workers their parents were, but at the cost of health. Ignis was younger, but worked just as hard and long, which was the only thing that mattered for the two boys.

Ignis kneeled on the floor and looked both boys in the eyes, “First, let me make this clear, I would never think of you two or anything I do for you as a burden.”

“Yeah,” Noctis interrupted, “but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t get a break sometimes.”

“And I treasure your thoughtfulness. But you must trust I know myself to know when I need a break. After all, it is my job to worry about you, not the other way around. I know I can’t ask you to stop worrying about me, but can you trust me?”

“Yeah,” Noctis said.

“We trust you,” Prompto said with a sniffle and an arm wipe to his face. “Are… are you still mad at Gladdy? Because you shouldn’t! We made him triple promise to not say anything.”

“No, I’m not mad anymore. But I think we’ve seen that clearer communication goes a long way for times such as this.”

Prompto stepped closer, and Ignis freely embraced him properly. Noctis followed soon after. Ignis held them tightly, until he felt Noctis wiggle. He moved back and smiled at them.

“With this long day now behind all of us,” he said lightly, all was well between them again, “why don’t we order in tonight?”

“Really?” was the twin response.

“Really. Go pull out the menus and pick a restaurant to order from.”

A heavy subject lifted from their shoulders, the boys run to Ignis’ home office in search of the best menu out of everyone’s favorite restaurant. It left him alone with Gladio, who he actually forgot stood in front of him and saw everything.

Better now than later, Ignis spoke up. Gladio had the same idea and spoke with him. Gladio deferred to Ignis and gave him the floor, “I’m sorry for the harsh and unkind things I said or implied this afternoon.”

“Uh, thanks. I don’t really deserve it, I mean, I get it, and I was part of the problem, but, thanks,” Gladio said, then cleared his throat. “And I’m sorry for not telling you anything. It was unfair not telling you anything about their worries.”

“Forgiveness for all, then, and we can put this whole day behind us.”

“Not quite…”

“Oh?”

Gladio reached into his backpack on the floor and pulled two items out. “I mean sorry’s are done and all, but I have something for you. For today.” He held his hands out for Ignis, resting on top were two very similar, but bigger headbands. Gladio picked up and offered the dark green one with a flame caricature patch drawing that looked like it was done by Noctis’ hands. “Here. I just wanted to let you know that we were thinking about you today, though it might not look like it.”

Ignis tentatively reached for it and examined the headband. “Thank you. You made this, correct?”

“You’re welcome. And yeah. Can’t say it was no sweat because it was with the thread poking my fingers every damn second, but it was fun.”

The seams were tightly together, but on closer inspection, the stitches were too far apart and not evenly spaced and the piece wasn’t likely going to stay intact on his head. Nothing further practice couldn’t remedy, which he said as much to Gladio.

“You think so?” Gladio asked.

“Yes, your craftsmanship is promising. This was your first time sewing?” Gladio nodded and Ignis continued, “I’d be happy to give you more tips for the next time.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be aware of how much work you’re taking on? I don’t want to be adding more to that long list.”

“It could hardly take much time of my day. Perhaps during our nightly chats?” Ignis, for the first time in this conversation, asked demurely.

“Sure, I’d like that,” Gladio said softly as he caught onto his soft invitation for more friendly and familiar chats that were painfully missed over this last week.

“Wonderful. Maybe I’ll make a homemaker out of you yet.”

“With this and cooking, it’s likely.” Gladio laughed for the first time and Ignis felt like an old friend just returned at the sound. “Thanks.”

Ignis’ own thanks to Gladio went unsaid with the arrival of two hungry boys.

And with chants of “Kenny Crow” and groans from Gladio as he picked up the phone, Ignis had two more revelations: his sons were much more aware and perceptive than he thought and he would not underestimate them like this again. And that if his sons were comfortable around Gladio with their worries, then he really did have a partner in raising two children. It was clear he wasn't alone, and hadn't been for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was quickly edited, so apologies for any and all mistakes.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Fall: Photo-Opt!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A camera is only the beginning with revelations.

The whole thing was behind them, but the sports festival was merely an omen. September passed and October came with a grey cloud over the Scientia home. Between Mr. Fleuret increasing Ignis’ responsibilities at work and Noctis’ increasing, precedent mood swings, hardly a day went by without someone almost breaking down. 

Noctis formed the unfortunate habit of shutting down when he became overwhelmed. By school, family, or something else Ignis wasn’t sure, nor sure how to reach out. Prompto was the only one who could get a response from him on those days. Bless the Astrals for Gladio, who never let him stew too long by keeping him moving, even when it was clear Noctis wanted to do anything else.

Meanwhile, Ignis, who never wanted the boys thinking they were a burden, suppressed all signs of fatigue. To keep his promise from before, however, he talked to Gladio about it, and though he loathed it, Ignis gave up bedtime with the boys in favor of going to bed as early as he could himself. In return, he made sure to have at least one day of the weekend with the boys by himself, which also gave Gladio the day off. 

Curious, but wasn’t about to pry, Ignis remained in the dark what Gladio did those days. 

He only had the vaguest sense of Gladio’s life beyond as a nanny. He was a year older to Ignis’ 27, he studied some kind of business in college, but didn’t go down that path, and only really started childcare because a friend offered him a job without question, loved it and continued until he met Ignis. He liked reading romance novels, talking to old ladies at the farmer’s market because they had the best gossip, rotating his workout regime in order to keep his whole body in shape, and… Ignis knew there had to be more, but he didn’t know. Yet. He wanted to learn it. 

Yet for all his “understanding the full picture before making a decision”, he considered Gladio, well-known to Ignis or not, as a fourth family member. He was as good with nonverbal communication as Ignis was at verbal, which came in handy Noctis’ growing days of surly days. He understood Prompto as spirited, but also prone to some melancholy days, thankfully never on the same days as Noctis, and needed extra reasons to smile. 

It became extremely hard not to, anyways, when the man called in a few favors to host a small get-together at the nearest Chocobo post for Prompto’s ninth birthday. 

The last weekend of October found Prompto dashing place to place, neck craning to look at everything, with cheers that made everyone around him smile at the unadulterated joy. Even Noctis mustered up smiles at his best friend’s happiness, though it was proving a challenge with a chocobo attacking him at the feeding area as he warily held out some feed. 

“Noct! Chocochicks!” Prompto shouted and dragged Noctis away from the hostile chocobo, which both parties were happy with. 

“Oh em gee! They’re so cute I could die right now!” Prompto laid down, now on an eye-to-eye level with the startled chicks. They scattered away from the hyper child, but it didn’t deter Prompto in the slightest. He held out the remaining feed for the chicks.

Noctis, slowly and likely cautious about a repeated disaster, crouched behind Prompto and offered moral support. Likely understanding the boys meant no harm, the chocochick lined up in front of Prompto for more food. Prompto sighed and cooed his joy.

All the while, Ignis followed behind them, outside of the fenced area, with a camera in hand and taking as many pictures as he could. Or at least until Noctis gave him a disgusted look. Ignis focused solely on Prompto’s growing chocochick crowd. He snapped another picture and mentally thanked Gladio for convincing everyone to change their clothes to ones that can get dirty. Very dirty by the growing number of dirt streaks on Prompto’s face, hands, arms, and legs. 

Gladio, who Ignis thought was discussing riding chocobos with the owner, Wiz, returned to his side with a heavy hand landing on his shoulder. A warm big hand. Ignis almost dropped the camera.

“We’re all set. He can just say the word,” Gladio said. 

As precious as the tableau before them was, and Ignis took one last shot, Noctis included, it was not the main event. “Do you want to tell them?” he said. This whole day was Gladio’s present to Prompto, and it was only fair he announced the best part.

Instead, Gladio took Ignis by the arm, he was not at all alarmed or giddy, and walked them into the chocochick pen, “We’ll tell him together.”

Their sizes and forms, much larger than the two nine year olds, sent the chicks back into hiding. Prompto waved them back before realizing Ignis and Gladio stood behind him.

“Jittery little things. Hard to image them letting people ride them” Ignis commented as the boys walked up to them. Far dirtier than they were at the feeding station. 

“Silly Iggy! They’re still getting acom… a-customed to humans! That’s why we’re here!”

“Accustomed, dearest,” he gently brushed some dirt out of Prompto’s hair, “and I see you listened to Wiz’s lessons very carefully.”

“Uh-uh! Did you know the really fast chocobos can run 45 km/h? That’s faster than you drive Iggy!” 

Ignis let out an undignified huffed as Gladio and Noctis laughed beside them. Clearly the boys got used to Gladio’s… selective understanding of speed limits. He shelved that conversation for later with, “Why don’t we test that? Gladio has one more activity in mind for the day.”

Taking his cue, Gladio said, “Wiz is over there with two chocobos ready for running with little menaces on their back.”

“I get to ride a chocobo?!” Prompto’s grin grew even bigger than it was seconds ago. “Really?” 

Gladio nodded with a laugh and pointed directly at Wiz waving at them and with two small chocobos saddled up.

“Oh em gee! Thank you and thank you!” Prompto vibrated in place before springing into action, “Noct! Let’s go!”

Roughly, Prompto grabbed Noctis by hand and pulled along once more. 

Noctis shouted some protest, but it fell on deaf ears and was only half-hearted at best with his own smile. Ignis and Gladio followed at a calmer pace. They watched as Wiz nearly had to hold back Prompto from jumping onto the chocobo’s back right way. 

“I don’t think he’ll be able to talk about anything else for months,” Gladio said.

“A simple price for his smiles, in the end then,” Ignis said, watching Prompto living his dream on top of a chocobo, Noctis next to him on his own bird, and Wiz guiding them around the racetrack.

“We’ll see if you’re still saying that after months of non-stop chatter.”

“It’ll be two months. Tops.”

“You’re certain about that?” Gladio got closer with a daring look in his eyes. Ignis pushed his mind to focus on his sons, and not the warm body next to him whispering dangerously close to his ears, “Wanna bet?”

A sly smile overcame his lips as he whispered back, “I’m hardly a gambling man. Besides it would be completely unfair as I have the advantage of knowing what will happen in two months.” His smile felt less sly as he got a hint of Gladio’s intoxicating scent. 

“Oh? What’s that?”

“The Solstice.”

“You go all out or something?” Gladio stood straight and stopped engulfing Ignis’ senses. 

They reached the edge of the racetracks and Ignis gripped the fence as soon as it was in reach. It grounded him in the moment and away from any stray thoughts about being closer to Gladio. 

With a steadier voice he thought possible for the moment, Ignis said, “I don’t, but a guest of ours will.”

“You’re already planning on someone coming over?” Gladio paused for a moment. “Can I ask who?”

“You can, but I will not tell you.”

Gladio stumbled over his response, “What?” 

“Well, it’s really no guarantee, but I imagine they would like to stay mysterious just a little longer.” 

Though, once he said that, Ignis vaguely recalled mentioning Ardyn in front of Gladio at least once, but he doubted Gladio remembered a scant reference to the only other official family member. Perhaps the tree wasn’t all that different from the apples as Ignis decided to leave Gladio in the dark to get the true experience of meeting Ardyn Lucis Caelum for the first time. 

They talked a little while longer as Prompto and Noctis were finally able to ride without guidance. Much like the rider, Prompto’s chocobo easily bounced from place to place. Noctis, struggling with the reins, moved at a slower pace; his chocobo looked like it held little patiences for an indecisive boy. 

“Iggy! Gladdy!” Prompto shouted. He stopped his chocobo in front of Wiz and frantically waved them over. “Wiz says we all can ride a chocobo!”

“Is that alright?” Ignis asked.

Wiz nodded, “You’re paying guests, and my only ones at the moment, so I think I can take out two more. And I’ll even take a family photo of ya!”

“Thank you,” Ignis said.

“Don’t sweat it,” Wiz waved them over to the pen of the remaining chocobos for riding, “So which ones will it be, fellas?”

Under the command of the birthday, Prompto chose a red chocobo for Ignis and a green for Gladio. Unfortunately, the only one large enough for Gladio to safely ride on was the hot pink chocobo. It got a few snickers out of everyone with the clearly clashing leather-clad Gladio and a bird of such color. But once Gladio and Ignis complete their own riding lessons, Gladio sets off in pursuit of the still laughing boys. Quick with their chocobos, Prompto more so than Noctis, they ran off to the other side of the area. Ignis was left in the dust and moved after then at a steady pace.

The boys were still laughing as Gladio called out, “What’s so funny about pink? Huh, punk?”

Just barely escaping being cornered by Gladio, Prompto said, “It’s just so not your color.”

As lighter cargo, Prompto and Noctis, finally in control of his chocobo, twisted and turned away from Gladio’s grasp, which became less fueled by the laughter of the color and more of a game of cops and robbers. Chocobo-edition. 

Ignis joined as an innocent bystander part way into the game, whose sole mission was blocking the sheriff.

“Innocent my… butt,”Gladio grumbled as he tried working away around Ignis for the fifth time.

“Whatever do you mean, my good sir?” Ignis mocked an affronted face. 

Sheriff Gladio never caught the greatest robbers of their generation. They proved too slippery. Or more likely, the ones with more stamina as Gladio climbed off his bird to give him a break. He passed the bird back to Wiz and sat down on the bench just outside of the race tracks. The boys did a victory lap, or two, before joining him. Ignis, not far behind them, thanked Wiz again for the free chocobo ride, which only took moments at most, yet when he found his family asleep, Noctis leaned against Gladio’s right shoulder and Prompto, halfway on Gladio’s lap, sat somewhere in the awkward middle left. Gladio, the human pillow, sat there awake with a sheepish smile for Ignis. 

It wasn’t the family photo Ignis had in mind, but it was the sweetest one. 

Not having the heart to wake either boys up, Ignis finally relieved Gladio of the two bodies. Together and carefully, they said goodbye to Wiz and placed the boys in the car’s back seat. It was nearly sunset, and they still had Prompto’s birthday dinner and presents planned for the rest of the day.

Neither Ignis or Gladio moved to turn on the radio, so their soft conversation filled the car. 

“So, how did you meet Wiz?” Ignis asked as the chocobo post disappeared in the horizon view of the rear view mirror.

“Another kid I looked after, well, love isn’t the right word, um, she liked animals as research topics, big or small. When she wanted to study chocobos, Wiz was the only person who’d let an,” Gladio paused for the right word, “overzealous kid poke and prod his birds.”

“You make it sound like she experimented on the chocobos,” Ignis said with a soft laugh.

“Not really out of the realm of possibilities with her, but Wiz does have his limits.”

“So you found a curious-child-friendly post. Lucky you.”

“Wasn’t really the first time with that kid. She made me drive her out almost every,” Gladio quickly looked back, “dang weekend. Until she discovered frogs.”

“Frogs?”

“Frogs. After that, it was only trips to the nearest lake, pond, or any body of water that had frogs. She didn’t take them home, thankfully her parents laid down that rule for me, but she wanted to catch them and study them there. I chased down so many frogs for her.”

“Sounds like an adventure.”

“It wasn’t anything like that. Maybe at first, but not after the tenth one. Don’t get me wrong, I loved the kid, but I sometimes still have nightmares about the frogs and their mucus.”

“Surely it couldn’t be all bad.”

“You don’t understand, Ignis,” Gladio faced him with a grave face, “there was so much mucus. Like so much. I think it took until three kids after her for me to get all the mucus out of my hair.”

“Then I will endeavor to not allow Noctis or Prompto to become infatuated with a similar animal.”

“Heh, yeah, compared to her, Prompto’s chocobos are so much less messy. Why is he so in love with them?”

“If you’re asking if I’m responsible for that, I’m afraid you’re going to have to look elsewhere.”

For the rest of the car ride, Gladio came up with more and more absurd causes, including Prompto being half chocobo with his untamed blond hair that really needs a haircut as evidence. Ignis gave nothing up, in truth, Prompto loved them because the first drawing Noctis gave him was of a chocobo, even if both of them were too young and didn’t remember it. Instead, he revelled in the playful atmosphere now being second nature between the two of them. 

November, likely due to proximity to Prompto’s birthday, began in better spirits than the last two months for everyone. 

Prompto, usually the shyest one in public and often hiding behind Noctis or Ignis, grew more confident day by day. It was evident by his increasing time outside of the house, with Ignis or Gladio’s explicit permission, spent running in the homemade runner’s kit Gladio gifted Prompto for his birthday or taking picture after picture with his first own camera, and not a disposable one, Ignis gave him. Though Noctis refused to join the exercising excursions, he tagged along with each and every photo-opt Prompto wanted. He became Prompto’s favorite subject in no time too.

When Noctis, smiling or not, appeared in Prompto’s photos more than the neighborhood cats and dogs, sunsets and sunrise, and other interesting, read dangerous, sights the boys risked themselves for pictures, the one city skyline from on top of the building’s chimney took five years off of Ignis’ life, but it sat proudly framed on the fireplace mantle next to the picture of Ignis bandaging a laughing Noctis and Prompto taken curtsy of Gladio, Ignis asked him why, while relieved the pause in constant bandages on the boys knees and hands.

“‘Cause he’s so, so, so, photo-good!” Prompto explained.

“I think you mean photogenic,” Ignis said, looking at clear evidence of Noctis shuffling his carrots over to Prompto. Perhaps there is merit to some of these photos. 

“Yeah! What does that mean?”

“He always looks good in pictures.”

Prompto got out of his tucked blankets and leaned over his bunk to Noctis, awake, listening, and now hiding under his covers, and said, “You’re really photogentic, Noct!”

Close enough, Ignis thought and re-tucked Prompto in for bed.

In no time at all, Prompto filled the entire house with properly printed pictures taken with his new camera of everyone and everything in sight. There were so many, Ignis limited Prompto to the twelve frames on the mantle. Prompto, in response, started a new coming home ritual of sitting in front of the fireplace and reorganizing the pictures almost everyday. He was pleased with every arrangement, as was everyone else, but Prompto just found new things to show off everyday. 

But nothing could truly distract Prompto from his true love: chocobos.

“I wish I had a camera at the chocobo post.” Prompto said to either Ignis or Gladio once a day.

“I’m all for kids' enthusiasm, but I can’t wait for a new hobby to entertain him,” Gladio said one chilling November night. 

It wasn’t yet truly snowing, at most it was flurries at night that Prompto was only allowed to photograph on weekend nights. 

“I might be in agreement with you,” Ignis said. “There’s only so many faces I can make for the camera.”

Gladio chuckled into the tea Ignis introduced to him, “I bet you could smash your face against a window and still look good.”

“Are you suggesting my face needs improving?” Ignis said lightly.

Never one to back down, Gladio easily said, “I’m saying you’re just that good looking.”

The rest of the conversation was lost to Ignis, the only thing he could later recall was the flirting. The most obvious flirting either of them had done. It was nice.

Beside that day at the beach, or more importantly Noctis’ birthday, Ignis’ mind yelled, he hadn’t done anything. He didn’t have any time to do anything really. And he wouldn’t do anything. How could he with Gladio as practically as his employee. The only time he could act as if, when Gladio left them. A sad, inevitable day. In the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but fluff, but I hope fun fluff. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
